


Midnight Mischief

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: OngNiel in bed :))And I'm really bad at title :(





	Midnight Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niel4ong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/gifts).



> sorry I can't write longer fic, hahaha

“Move over.”Seongwoo said, nudging Daniel awake.

The younger blearily opened his eyes, squinting at the intruder. “Hyung? What? What's the matter?”

“Nothing.” Seongwoo said, sitting on the edge of Daniel's bed. “I just don’t feel like climbing over the stairs to my own bed, move a bit so that I can sleep here.”

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel said, moving his body so that his back is pressed on the wall. “But don’t complaint that my body is too big.”

“I wont.” Seongwoo said, lying down and covering his body with blanket. He then tucked his feet under Daniel's resulting the younger to yelp from the cold.

“Hyung, your feet’s cold.”Daniel said, whining.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but let his feet stays where they were. “Of course it's cold, I just got back from the toilet.”

“Eii, you should at least wipe your feet first.”Daniel said, trying to move his own feet so that it's not touching the older's.

“Stop moving around.”Seongwoo said, trying to tuck his feet back under Daniel’s.

“Hyuuuung.”

“Can you both please just go back to sleep? We have to wake up early tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep.”Jisung said, grumbling about stupid couple.

“Sorry Mom.”They said in unison.

The pair scuttled a bit for a few minutes before Daniel resigned his fate and let the older do as he pleased. He wrapped his arm around Seongwoo and smiled when he felt Seongwoo put his own arm around his waist. 

“Night, Hyung.”

“Night, Daniel.” Seongwoo said, smiling.

 


End file.
